Talk:Hair Needle Senbon
Some Questions 1) Is this even a jutsu? Couldn't his hair be spiky? 2) If this is a jutsu, why couldn't it be Needle Jizo? ~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 05:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Needle Jizo only covers the user in needles, it doesn't shoot them.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:16, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::'''1) He launches the spikes from his hair physically. So yeah, its a jutsu 2) They're too thick to be Needle Jizo. --NaruHina fan (talk) 05:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I overlooked that frame for some reason but yes it is a technique all things shinobi do are and Needle Jizo is Jiraiya's technique.--Cerez365 (talk) 05:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate the help. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 05:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hell Needles and Hair Spikes Whats the diference between this jutsu and Needle Hell that Jiraya used in his fight with Hanzo? L Mars (talk) 15:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :the difference is the users. Shinobi name their on techniques not because they seem similar means we should just group them together.--Cerez365 (talk) 15:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I would say that a difference is how the hair is used. Jiraiya's techniques launched individual hairs as needles, Fuguki launched bundles of his hairs, making a much thicker projectile, hence spike, not needle. Omnibender - Talk - 16:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Shurikenjutsu Can this be a shurikenjutsu, along with Needle Hell? (talk) 12:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so. It's just hair used as a projectile.--Cerez365™ 13:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Why is it listed as its jutsu debut in the upcoming game?.--Axel Carrozzo (talk) 08:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Take a wild guess. Omnibender - Talk - 10:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) You are not being specific. That listed jutsu must be removed from the Ultimate Ninja Storm page. The same happens with Water Gun Technique and the Kushina's Chakra Chains. --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 22:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :The reason they're listed is because they appeared in scans of the video game, meaning this video game is the debut of those techniques in video games. Omnibender - Talk - 23:50, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Could you show me a link to the scan, please? Maybe I'm wrong. --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 03:10, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Just look up the posts relating to the game at saiyanisland. Omnibender - Talk - 22:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. You answer helped me. -- (talk) 01:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Name After its name is confirmed in the latest episode. is it better to change the name to either Hair Senbon or Needle Senbon? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :No hair in the name. And I'm not quite sure the technique should have been renamed. The thing Fuguki used in this episode were very thin, something which differs greatly from how he used his hair before, using thick lumps. Hence why we called it "Hair Spikes". Omnibender - Talk - 22:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Bump. Omnibender - Talk - 20:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) But the name has been confirmed in the latest episode, Omnibender. As you could see in Naruto's jutsu article in the Japanese Wikipedia. Besides, Fuguki used this technique several times especially in the anime to see the differences. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :We had a named technique for Fuguki in the episode, not necessarily the technique he had used before. In the manga, what Fuguki did was send various thick lumps of hair, which is the reason we called it "hair spikes" in the first place instead of listing him under some other hair technique. The name of the technique is fitting for what Fuguki did in this episode, but not for what he did before. In this episode, he sent out several individual hair strands, which makes the needle senbon an appropriate name. Do you really see no problem with calling the thick lump of hair a needle? The closest thing he did in this week's episode to what he has done before was send out his hair like a bunch of spears, without it coming off his head. That is closest to Jiraiya's Wild Lion's Mane Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::What I think is Fuguki may have the ability to manipulate his hair to use them as a weapon like needles for example. And do you mean to separate those techniques into their own articles? Hope to see the others opinions for that. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 21:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Then should we add Fuguki to the user list for the wild lions mane technique, cause i dont think what he did with the hair spearing thing matches long strangling hairs technique. (talk) 21:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :That's kinda what Jiraiya had as well. I'd have no problem is putting everything Fuguki did under one hair technique only he uses, but the name they picked is too restrictive to account for the three different things he has done. It only applies to one of them. Omnibender - Talk - 21:09, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Ninpō: Hari Senbon In Anime, this tecnique technique is named Ninpō: Hari Senbon, is not it better so?Hozuki Killer (talk) 02:36, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ninpo can technically be attached to just about every ninjutsu, so we usually drop it. Omnibender - Talk - 02:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Jiraiya Since Jiraiya can use a senjutsu enhanced version of this, would it be safe to asume that he can also use this?--Omojuze (talk) 20:45, January 3, 2015 (UTC) : i'd say no. Munchvtec (talk) 20:46, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Your reason why not? I'm interested if the databook lists him, so just suggesting. Next time, provide a valid reason, or else, your opinion doesn't count at all.--Omojuze (talk) 21:10, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon isn't listed as a derived technique of Hair Needle Senbon. If it were, then your argument would be valid. As of right now, the wiki classifies them as two individual, similar, but unrelated techniques. [[User:WindStar7125|~•WS7125'']]Mod 21:28, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Do the databooks list technique relations? I don't know these things.. xD I just noticed that the names are exactly the same, even with similar, if not the same, effects, with the only difference is that Jiraiya's technique is senjutsu-enhanced, so I just asked 'cause i noticed that some of Naruto's sage techniques were merged with the non-senjutsu-enhanced ones.--Omojuze (talk) 21:32, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::I don't need to give reason as to why i didn't agree. They are not the same jutsu, he isn't listed as a user in the data book. Munchvtec (talk) 21:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::This jutsu doesn't actually have a proper databook entry. It's only mentioned in a caption in Fuguki's section. ''~SnapperT '' 21:36, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Omojuze, Because Naruto's sage techniques were '''derived from the non-senjutsu-enhanced ones... That's my point. Hair Needle Senbon isn't classified here as a parent technique of Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon. They're just two similar, albeit unrelated, techniques. And the merging of articles has nothing to do with the databooks. We've been doing that for years. [[User:WindStar7125|''~•WS7125]]Mod 21:37, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::It isn't clasified as a '''parent' technique because we just don't specify that? And I don't see how they are not related when they share the same name and ability. I don't really care how this is handled, I just noticed a major similarity and wanted to point it out, especially since I noticed how Naruto's Sage Techniques were handled now.--Omojuze (talk) 21:42, January 3, 2015 (UTC) They were never confirmed to be related. They're just similar techniques. [[User:WindStar7125|''~•WS7125]]Mod 21:45, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :That's what i was trying to say @windy. Munchvtec (talk) 21:46, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Urgh... THEY HAVE THE SAME NAME!!! Whatever, I give up... I'm out..--Omojuze (talk) 21:50, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::yes they have the same name, that doesn't make them the same jutsu though. if two people have the same name it doesn't make them the same person. Munchvtec (talk) 21:53, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yelling to us "They have the same name" isn't a legitimate argument either. For instance, Indra was never confirmed to be a user of the technique of his name, Indra's Arrow, that's just a popular assumption. By using your "logic," if he has the technique on the basis of it relating to and having his name, Indra should be a user of Lightning Release, which again, is just an assumption. [[User:WindStar7125|~•WS7125]]Mod 23:10, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::First, to answer Munchvtec: Applying what you're saying we should label all the same techniques to different users? Shadow Clone Technique (Naruto), Shadow Clone Technique (Tobirama), etc...? Literally, that's what you are saying. :::::As for you WindStar, you know that Indra's Arrow is based on Indra, the god of thunderstorms, not on the Indra, Kishi did that to pay homage to his ancestor, not to make a link between them.--Omojuze (talk) 08:47, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::...^Exactly my point, we can't assume things are related due to similiarities in names. Otherwise, Sage Art: HNS would have been listed as a derived technique of HNS years ago. [[User:WindStar7125|~•WS7125]]Mod 09:06, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Similiarity in names? Or completely the same name? Also, how could we have done it in years if we have known the full (confirmed non-anime) name of this technique for like a month, if not less?--Omojuze (talk) 09:08, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ... your point? Yes, they have similar names, but we've listed them as related techniques, but not parent-derived ones. I'm sure there's a reason why. They work differently. The Rasengan and their Sage variants were likely merged because one, they have a parent-derived relationship, and two, same users. These techniques are just similar, but as Omni said, they work differently. This one is spikes, Jiraiya's are needles. And this was originally named "Hair Spikes" or so, before being renamed. Same name, work differently though. [[User:WindStar7125|~•WS7125]]Mod 09:21, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :"Hair Spikes" was an unofficial name used before it was noticed the jutsu had a name. And there are needles involved. :I'd support a merge of the two. '~SnapperT ''' 19:36, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::One sysop says one thing, one sysop says another. Ugh. 4th databook problems. [[User:WindStar7125|''~•WS7125]]Mod 19:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Done. [[User:WindStar7125|~•WS7125]]Mod 20:10, January 4, 2015 (UTC) wait Why were Senjutsu and non-Senjutsu versions merged into one article?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :^The above discussion. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 17:15, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::The same happened with Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan and Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. I don't know who did this and why, but if it was made, it should be made for all of 'em.--Omojuze (talk) 17:16, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::It was done by Snapper2 jfyi. Yes, it has to be done with all techniques now, can't pick and choose when we're going to merge articles and when we're not. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 17:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, I didn't it had been made. If it's a consistency thing then cool.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve''']] Talk Page| 17:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC)